Mouse devices and keyboards are main interfaces for users to communicate with computers. A mouse can control the cursor to move to the location of a corresponding function selection item to do input. A keyboard may be used to input notations such as characters and numerals. In many operating conditions, the mouse and keyboard are used interchangeably. In order to reduce interchangeable usage situations for the mouse and keyboard, a shuttle rotary knob has been designed for keyboards that has a round disk button, which may be turned for selecting a function item, then depressed to execute the selected function item. As a result, some mouse functions may be directly performed by the shuttle rotary knob. And the shuttle rotary knob can also perform many other functions not possible with the mouse. Operations thus become more convenient for users.
In addition to enhancing the friendliness of keyboards for users, research and developments for improving keyboards have also gradually become directed toward adding more fun to keyboard operations. For instance, there are keyboards that have a more beautiful appearance, and there are also keyboards which illuminate. At present, the illumination for such keyboards is mostly throughout the button keys. Keyboards with an illuminant shuttle rotary knob are still not seen in the market place.